You are owned, Kakashi
by Hailey01
Summary: Before explosions, Deidra thought art was male body. He'd kidnap good looking men and rape them to death. And one day he captures Kakashi when he was returning from an ANBU mission. Like read don't like still read.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not sure if I want to write this story yet, so I ask you. Would you like to read it? I mean, this is my first rated M and Yaoi. I thought it was pretty weird a year ago but I guess I've changed. So this is unusual kakashi x deidra yaoi fic, and here's a preview. If you would like to read more about it, review or PM me!

Preview: "You are beautiful, un" Deidra nodded, enjoying the sight of Kakashi chained on the wall. Half naked, stripped to waist.

"Yet you are an ANBU. Surprising. un." Deidra traced Kakashi's jaw with his tongue.

"You are beautiful." Deidra repeated.

"Get off me" came from Kakashi, now awake.

"My, my. Awake already? But rude. un." Deidra retreated his tongue and tilted Kakashi's head upwards with an index finger.

"Let me go."

"I don't think you know your place un." pause "pet." Deidra smirked. "I am your master and you are my sex slave."

"You will regret thi.." Before Kakashi could finish his sentence, his head was thrown violently by Deidra's punch.

"Don't interrupt me." Blood dripped down Kakashi's lip.

"Go to hell."

"I need to teach you some lessons. un." Deidra ripped off Kakashi's pants and boxers. "Lesson one," and roughly grabbed Kakashi's length.

"What the he.." Deidra started pumping. Kakashi screamed in pain.

"I am you master. You obey me. un." Deidra paused and leaned towards Kakashi. "Say it, I am you master." Kakashi just panted. Deidra started again. Kakashi screamed again. "Well?"

"Y, you are my master."

"Lesson two, do only what I want you to do. un." Deidra, without warning, smaked his lips with Kakashi's. Kakashi struggled, strained with his chains, but the wall behind him didn't allow him to break free. He then moved his head side ways. "Troublesome one un." Deidra roughly grabbed Kakashi's hair and yanked it towards him. Eventually they broke, and Kakashi was knocked out by Deidra. When he woke up next, he was on a bed, his hands chained above his head. He heard a footstep, getting louder and louder.

How'd you like it so far?


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for viewing my story, you know! 57 views! I'm really happy, you know! and thank you more for you two who followed and one who favorited my story and reviewed! you know! Why am I saying you know's? Because that Kushina's speaking habit is so addicting once you start it, you know! Anyway, enjoy, you know!

He found himself on a bed. A white sheet was under him that didn't exactly keep his naked body warm. His hands were cuffed above his hand. His wound from last battle, a gash on his left arm, was bandaged. He…where was he? He couldn't remember much. He had an ANBU mission, finished the assassination, and was way to report the success with his team, and… Things were coming back to him. A blonde man stood in his way. He had told his teammates to go on ahead of him. He got near the man and he attacked him with an explosive tag. He took it off his arm but bunshins of the man grabbed him from back, Kakashi struggled, killing off a couple, got wounded during the battle, then knocked out. Then he was on a wall, and….. he didn't want to think of it. The man that looked like who was walking towards him was a mystery. Wait, walking towards him? Yes, he was right in front of Kakashi.

"Hello _pet_. Slept well? You were out for quite a while. Un." Oh how Kakashi hoped he was still out. "I was really bored. So let's do this already." And without warning Deidra grabbed the length and gave it a squeeze for starters.

Kakashi held it in. It was better than last time. Last time was the first time. But now, he seemed to be used to it.

"No screams this time? Then time to level this up. un." Deidra said, excited voice was not helping Kakashi to not feel like what's about to happen is worse than now. Deidra let go of Kakashi's length and undid his pants. Then he shoved in his to Kakashi's unprepared entrance. Kakashi screamed. It was too much. Just too much than he could handle. He would never get used to this.

"There we go. Music to my ears." Deidra got out and went in again. And repeated. All Kakashi could do was scream, or sometimes struggle uselessly to get him out. He couldn't think. Too much pain. He was being ripped from tissue to tissue.

"First time, my pet?" Kakashi nodded slowly, maybe thinking it would lessen the pain. Not expecting to do the opposite.

"Even better!" Deidra was really excited now. His in-and-outs were beginning to feel like slams. Kakashi thought it was worst when he didn't have the gag on. It was much harder to breath with his mouth tied and was screaming the throat out. Kakashi whispered to himself in the gag.

'Stop this now.. Please.. It's too much… I would rather.. die..'

Deidra seemed to notice and slowed down. He smiled mysteriously and pulled out.

"You know what's so beautiful about you," He paused to scan Kakashi' body. "Your hair color, rare silver. Your face is really the most rare beauty. Your body is well built…" He paused again to slide his hand down from Kakashi's hair and to his hips. It hurt to Kakashi. His hands had mouth of theit own that liked and bit every part they touched. "Your lower half is so appetizing.." Kakashi

swore he saw Deidra lick his lips. Then he slammed into him again, earning a muffled scream from Kakashi. "Your gagged screams and gasps are the best…" Then he undid the gags and kissed his sex slave. Kakashi was covered in cold sweat. Kakshi again struggled against the kiss, just to get his message of displeasure through. Which by the way, Deidra enjoyed."Even you squirming is lovely." Deidra said, licking Kakashi's lips. "Not to mention the heavy breathes… But the best part is…" Deidra leaned his ear to Kakashi's mouth. He could hear the whispers.

"Please…. Stop… I can't… no…. please…"

"I love you pleading to. Though it would be better if you were saying.. What I want you to say. Un." Kakashi didn't like where this was going.

"But I guess you won't speak as much if I did that. Won't you, pet." Kakashi sighed in relief, in his mind. He could barely keep his systems going with panting. But why exactly did he keep his systems going? He was pretty sure he didn't want to have more of his captor's way of torture.

"Oh, you need to eat, or else you will die. But I want to keep you as long as possible. Wait here, pet. I'll be back soon. Promise." Deidra smiled lustfully at the last word. But Kakashi didn't mind that. He had to not eat not drink whatever the pervert brings. A few minutes later, Deidra was back with five food pills and a glass of water.

"Good toy." He said, as he brought a food pill near Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi shut his mouth firmly, with all strength he had left. Deidra frowned when he realized what Kakashi was doing.

"Don't think you can escape from me that easily. I have my methods." Deidra then popped the food pill into his own mouth, and, (Author:You will never guess what he did! Wait, maybe you did from the 'popped the food pill into his own mouth' part. From my perspective, I think I was pretty clever (self complementing- looooseeer) Anyway, if you guessed, you're smart, if you didn't, it's fine big woopydingdong.) and kissed Kakashi. It was going to be a long kiss. Deidra pushed the food pill close to the throat. But of course, Kakashi tried to block it, but he also would _hate _it if he touched the blonde's tongue at his will. But he was getting harder to breath, and not him, but the body of his screamed for oxygen. Kakashi gave up and swallowed to food pill. Deidra felt the swallow with a hand on Kakashi's adam's apple. He made sure that the pill was gone, and then broke apart. Both of them were panting for awhile, Kakashi longer, but the difference was that Deidra enjoyed it.

"Would you rather do that four more time or just eat it? I personally like doing that. Un."

"I…I will eat it.." Kakashi managed to say between his coughs and breaths. But Deidra seemed to be not satisfied with the answer. He grabbed a handful of Kakashi's hair and slammed his head to the near wall.

"Now, my _slave_, what might be missing there?" Deidra's other hand was slowly grasping Kakashi's length. Kakashi got the message.

"I will eat it…. Master.."

"Good. You are a fast learner, aren't you slut? I'll give you a treat once you eat all ." Deidra thrust the food pills and the water. When Kakashi almost choked on the water that was poured too fast, Deidra smirked and told Kakashi how beautiful he was when he suffered.

"Now for your treat." Kakashi honestly didn't want to know what it was.

"Suck it." Deidra said, shoving his length into Kakashi's mouth. Kakashi once again refused.

"Suck it or it will go into the other hole you have." Deidra pointed to his entrance. "But you know I will enjoy both of ." Kakashi reluctantly let it in his mouth, and did what he never thought would do when he got captured by a maniac. Kakashi could hear constant moans from above. But every second, the hands bothered Kakashi near where he was sensitive. A hand was pushing Kakashi's head towards Deidra and the other was hanging around his lower half. And suddenly the hand slapped his upper thigh.

"Harder!" Deidra shouted. Then went back to his way of expressing sexual pleasure. Kakashi was running out of breath. He was slipping off consciousness. Boy did he wished he was slipping off his life.

So….um chapter 2! But really, a chapter 1 since the last chapter was preview.

Reviews appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

169 views, 4 review, 2 follows! Oh my kami this is awesome! It means really a lot to me guys, especially Rosebunse! Every action taken in my fic means really really a lot to me, so thank you all so much! By the was because I know for sure that I am a horrible describer you guys can copy off min! any of my fics! I'd love that, really! I've got whole bunch of other Kakashi-gets-raped story ideas in my mind but I won't be able to write it all and disappoint you guys... So if you want any ideas, PM me!

like read don't like still read

When Kakashi woke up, he felt strange. He hadn't been like this for weeks. He as.. fully clothed. (Dan Dan DAN!)

He was wearing a black tank top and navy blue pants that came to his knees. He even wore boxers. Furthermore, he was not tied to anything. He had enough chakra to do two Chidori. He was medically treated and was fairly healed. But he was still in the stone room full of bad memories. What was his captor planning? Speaking of the devil, and devil himself walked into the room with a bowl of ramen in his hands.

"Had a good rest?" Deidra asked cheerfully as he walked by the bed. Kakashi was not exactly used to him like that.

"Well.. uh.. yes."

"How nice. Here, eat it." Deidra handed him a pair of chopsticks. "You don't want that to be forced down your throat." He teased.

"Not at all." Kakashi took the chopsticks. He paused and glanced at the blonde, who was staring at him with a smile.

"You are wondering why I'm so kind to you." Kakashi couldn't help but to flinch when Deidra moved his hand up to Kakashi's head, just to ruffle his hair.

Kakashi finished ramen and said, "Yes." He was going to say more, but he was pushed down from a sitting potision to laying with his legs dangling off the bed.

"It's really painful for me to hold it in.." Deidra licked his lips. "You are so hard to resist." Kakashi shivered. There he goes again. But the extreme pain in his cock never came. Instead, Kakashi heard a slap, and he didn't feel any pain. Deidra had slapped himself.

"No, no... I shouldn't..." Deidra whispered to himself. "Fine, I won't go _that_ far."

"..Why..?" Kakashi tried his best not to sound like he was disappointed. He really wasn't.

"Because-" Deidra slipped a hand beneath Kakashi's pants, down the hips..."I've got friends who wants to try you out.." Kakashi felt the disgusting tongue slowly wetting his ass. "I want you to be as healthy as can be."

* * *

In Konoha

There were seven people in the Hokage's office.

"Kakashi was nowhere to be found after encountering that man."

"Thank you for your report, Hayate. Please rest now." Hayate bowed and left the office.

"Hokage-sama, how strong is this guy to capture Kakashi-senpai on his own? Even after a mission, he never shows much weakness." Said Yugao.

"Maybe he wasn't alone." Said Tenzou(Yamato(Kinoe))

"Possibly from the Rock or Sand that we keep having conflict with." Said Kurenai

"So they are holding my eternal rival as hostage since he means a lot to Konoha?! Unforgivable! We must rescue my most elite riv-"

"We can't jump to conclusions, Gai." Said Asuma.

"Yes. We can't make any assumptions for there are too little evidence and information." Said Hiruzen.

"Are you saying that we can't do anything Sandaime-sama!" Cried Gai in frustration.

"I didn't say that. All of you in this room will be dispatched for investigation. If any trace of Kakashi is found, report. If you find the enemy," Sandaime paused and smiled at Gai."engage only if you think you can beat him."

"Of Course Hokage-Sama! Thank You For Such Patience And Youthful Decisions!" Cried Gai, literally, he spilled his tears everywhere.

* * *

"So.. um, how did you meet you 'friends'?" Kakashi asked, breaking the silence.

"Why, aren't you clever. You are trying to collect information even now?"

"Just curious." Kakashi tried not to sound like his plan was discovered. "Besides, I can't get out of here." But his plan included distracting Deidra from touching his body so..intensely. It really was uncomfortable.

"True, true." Deidra closed his eyes to remember some memories. "It was a cold evening near end of fall, that we made our acquaintance for nothing at all." Deidra's voice was more of a humming then talking. "But the common interest to make melodies, and little did we know the fine friends we would be. At first you spoke little, and I said a lot, but in time you would trust me with the dept of your thought. And though we were only young men at the time we had souls of the ancients with the youth left to climb." Now he was just singing.

"Hey.."

"I was like you, and yes you were like me. We were so much alike but unique as can be." Kakashi tried to interrupt.

"I wasn't asking you to.."

"FRIENDS till the end, and we were quiet the right team, like those two men, Aristotle and Averroes." Before Deidra could start the second phrase, Kakashi stopped him.

"Ok, ok.. So you met the guys at fall while raping someone. I got it."

"Hey- who said we met during raping someone? We met while _talking_ about raping someone and pleasure of it. Those guys know art." Kakashi really couldn't see the difference.

"Oh, they should be coming in about..." The only door to the room burst opened, and five men walked in.

A tall man with fish skin,

A psycho-looking man with grape-red eyes,

A man taller than the first man with lifeless green eyes and red whites,

and the other two Kakashi recognized. And oh boy did he hate them both.

Itachi and Orochimaru.

Anyone know what the title of the song Deidra sang is? No I did not make it, though I wish I did..


End file.
